


I'm Not Lost!

by DreamingIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, Gen, Humor, Squadron Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Xwing: Starfighters of Adumar. Wedge gets the Rogues lost... and in typical male Corellian style, won't admit it. Rogue Squadron humour banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Lost!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a) I listen to my father's piloting stories, and b) when bunnies attack during exams...
> 
> Rogue One: Wedge Antilles (human male from Corellia)  
> Rogue Two: Tycho Celchu (human male from Alderaan)  
> Rogue Three: Wes Janson (human male from Taanab)  
> Rogue Four: Hobbie Klivian (human male from Raltiir)  
> Rogue Five: Gavin Darklighter (human male from Tatooine)  
> Rogue Six: Arix Diait (human male from Kuat) OC  
> Rogue Seven: Jarith Berki (rodian female from Rodia) OC  
> Rogue Eight: Saera Natat (Saeran'atat) (Twi'lek female from Ryloth) OC  
> Rogue Nine: Corran Horn (human male from Corellia)  
> Rouge Ten: Ooryl Qrygg (Gand male from Gand)  
> Rogue Eleven: Inyri Forge (human female from Kessel)  
> Rogue Twelve: Nairam Kalriss (human female from Lianna) OC

He frowned at the display board in front of him and glanced back at the stars surrounding him perplexedly. This wasn't the Ator System. He was  _sure_  he keyed in the right hyperspace co-ordinates for the squad's astromechs. Wedge shook the thought from his head irritably,  _I'll think about that later, right now I have to figure out where we are, and where to go from here… wherever that is._

Bringing his fighter around, Wedge waited for the rest of the Rogues to appear out of hyperspace while he got Gate to locate where they were. Within moments the stars were rippling as eleven x-wings reverted back into realspace. Wedge braced himself for the coming verbal onslaught.

The squad's XO was the first to break the silence and asked the question the Wedge really didn't want to hear just yet.

"Um, boss? Where are we, exactly?" Tycho asked.

The Corellian general winced in his cockpit, glad that the squadron couldn't see him. He opened his mouth to reply, albeit reluctantly, to Tycho's question. But before he could utter a sound, Eleven saved him from answering immediately. Mind you, 'saved' probably isn't the right word.

"I bet he's gone and got us all lost," Inyri's voice came over the comm. Wedge just rolled his eyes at her attitude and drew a breath to reply. Unfortunately, Three had other ideas.

"Really, Lead? Are we? Has the great General Antilles got us lost?" Wes' voice filtered into the cockpit via the comm system. Wedge closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself as Wes kept acting his emotional age of ten- or less.

"Wes, if you don't shut up I'll give you kitchen duty for the next week." He growled, interrupting Wes' babblings.

"Yub yub General," Wedge could just see the smirk on Janson's face as he said that.

"You'd think that with all the kitchen duty he gets, he'd be used to it by now," Hobbie dour voice floated through the comm.

"No!" Wes lamented, "If I get used to it, I'll never be able to escape!"

"You never escape it anyway, Janson," pointed out Twelve, Nairam Kalriss. "And I noticed that the general hasn't answered the question about where we are."

"Probably because he doesn't want to admit that we're lost," Saera Natat commented dryly.

Wedge finally managed to get a word in edgeways, "We're not lost!" he protested.

Once again, Inyri's voice crackled over the comm. "What is it with men and their inability to admit they're lost?"

"We're not lost!" Wedge insisted. Looking at the report that Gate had just fed him. "We are in the Calrin system."

This time Corran was the one to put forward a comment. "And why exactly are we here?" he queried.

"Because, we aren't meant to be here, it seems that I gave the droids the wrong numbers," he admitted grudgingly.

Wes broke out in laughter, the majority of the squadron following suit. "You  _were_ lost! He gasped out between the snickers from the other pilots.

"I was  _not_ lost!" Wedge argued hotly. "I was..." he paused again as he desperately tried to talk his way out of the accusation, "I was temporarily unaware of our location."

Another round of snickers registered over the x-wing's comm system.

"Same thing! That sounds like something Janson would use an excuse," Jarith Berki, Seven, chuckled.

Wes chose to take that as an insult. "Hey! I come with  _much_ better excuses than the General does!"

"No, Wes, you just make them completely unrealistic and over the top, and no one is crazy enough to believe them anymore," Nairam corrected him.

But Janson just waved the remark away, "Details," he commented airily before turning the subject back to Wedge. "I was thinking," Wes said excitedly, "That we tell everyone about the General's navigation skills and-"

"Wes, I can still hear you, you know," Wedge muttered darkly over the comm. "And exactly how long do you want to be stuck with Kitchen Duty?"

"From the way he's acting, years," Gavin chipped in.

"Now, now, we know that Wes still only really has the emotional level of about an eight-year-old," Nairam reminded them, stirring up a protest from Wes.

"Hey! It's ten and you know it!" he protested.

"Actually, Janson, we've decided that we over-estimated in that regard," Inyri stated dryly over the slight comm distortion.

"As much as I love having all you lot talking about me, shouldn't we figuring out a way to let everyone know about what General Antilles did?" Wes told them. "Or we could always use it as blackmail for future use, and it's not like he'll retaliate…"

This raised a few chuckles from the squad. "Wes," Wedge interrupted, falsely calm, "do you remember what happened last time you said something like that?" For once, Wes gave no reply. "I suppose that I could just,  _accidentally_ let those holos get into the pilot's network…" Wedge continued.

"Holos!" Janson yelped in shock. "Please tell me there aren't holos of that!"

"There is." Ooryl told him solemnly.

"How do you think that even us new pilots know about it?" Arix Dirit, Six, reasoned.

Wes' complaining continued as Wedge set the co-ordinates in for the jump, the  _proper_ ones this time.  _Well,_  he thought,  _at least I won't have to worry about Wes, for now that is..._


End file.
